


First Snow

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Snow, TLSHolidayFest2020, any excuse to kiss, man with the beard gets the lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A short ficlet. Andrea and Tex walk home after a Christmas party, discussing the weather.  One thing leads to another...¯\_(ツ)_/¯ #TLSHolidayFest2020
Relationships: Andrea Garnett/Tex Nolan
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2020 The Last Ship Holiday Fest!





	First Snow

"See you later and Merry Christmas!" Mike said to the couple as they left the Christmas party and headed out into the night.

"Merry Christmas!" Tex and Andrea said in near unison. Mike closed the door, Tex and Andrea made their way down the stairs. 

"Whoa, watch it on the stairs." Tex told her as he steadied her when she slipped on a patch of ice. Luckily, she didn't take them both down as Tex managed to keep them upright.

"I'm fine." Andrea said, she laughed at her lack of balance. She was also a little tipsy but so was Tex. They held onto each other as they made it to the street.

"I'm tipsy with holiday cheer." Tex said. He didn't mean just the festive spirit of the holiday season. He was also talking about the cocktail 'Holiday Cheer' that had been served up at the Slattery's Christmas party.

"That drink was more like rocket fuel." Andrea commented dryly, she too had enjoyed a couple of glasses of it and some very strong eggnog. 

"It was tasty." Tex said, defending the drink. He looked up at the sky. It's a beautiful night." he murmured. 

"It's overcast and freezing. Come closer, I need body warmth." Andrea said, she wrapped her arm in his and huddled in close to him. She told herself it was for body warmth and support as she was struggling to stay upright with the wet sidewalks.

"It's not cold, it's refreshing." Tex lied her, she was right it was cold but he loved Christmas and all the trimming right down to cold snowy weather. "Oh no." he murmured in amusement, as snow softly fell from the sky.

"What?" Andrea asked as they stopped in the middle of the road. Tex held out his hand, they watched as snow collected on the palm of his glove.

"The first snowfall." he whispered to her. His tone filled with wonder like it was magical.

"Snow never hurt anyone." Andrea said she didn't know what the big deal was. It was just snow, if anything it was annoying. It was cold, it melted down and made everything wet and very dangerous to drive in.

"You've never heard the myth of the first snowfall of the season?" Tex asked him.

"No." Andrea said.

"If you watch the snow fall with someone, your love will be fulfilled." Tex told her.

"That sounds like some Hallmark Bullsh-" Andrea's words were cut off as Tex pulled her in close and lowered his mouth to hers in the most powerful kiss she’d ever received. Andrea sank into the passion and embraced it. It was, without a doubt, the best thing she’d felt in over a year. Kissing as the snow continued to fall softly from the sky, never felt as magical as it did in that moment.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
